Hollow
by AquaTonic
Summary: Sequel to My Wish...Crystal Tokyo has been completed...When Neo-Queen Serenity decides to bring the dead generals back to life, how will it effect the future of these woman who have mostly moved on?
1. Prologue

_Isn't right, isn't it great?  
Pick up the pieces together again,  
Don't forget, have no regrets  
Only leaves you hollow._

_Wasn't it fright, wasn't it fear?  
I think I thought you were gone but you're here.  
Whatever I said, whatever I did,  
Only left me hollow_

_You're wasting time but so am I,  
The picture's on the wall.  
Where ever you go, both you and I know  
That I will follow._

_Wasn't it twice, wasn't it shame?  
I thought it was you but I'll take all the blame.  
Only yesterday, was it just today?  
Will it be tomorrow?_

_Didn't it shine, wouldn't it fade?  
Was it a difference you and I made it?  
If you forget and have no regrets  
Only makes you hollow._

_You're wasting time but so am I,  
The picture's on the wall.  
Where ever you go, both you and I know,  
That I will follow._

_You're tasting life but so am I,  
We stumble and we fall.  
Where ever you go, both you and I know,  
We will follow._----Nick Black, Hollow.

Serenity couldn't help herself as she thought of her fellow senshi, knowing over the years as their memories of their past came more into their minds that there would be a tension. Not only that, but they were still scarred from realizing they had been the killers of their lovers in this new world. Evil had taken on their bodies and used them in order to try and get the silver crystal so long ago. Letting out a sigh, Serenity looked at the crystal wondering what she could do. Crystal Tokyo was completed, peace was finally here and Chibi-usa was on the way. Feeling the bump on her stomach she wondered if she could use the crystal without harming themselves.

A knock at the door brought her reality as Setsuna stood there holding a small box she had requested from the safe.

"I do not understand why you wish to see these," said Setsuna as she opened the box showing Serenity what was left of the Generals. A crystal belonging to the jewel they represented that still contained their essence and memories, also known as their heart crystal. It was strange how this was all since they physical bodies turned to dust after being destroyed. Would she be able to?

"Please set them there," said Serenity, pointing towards a platform while she moved towards a book containing the secrets of spells for the Silver Crystal she used to build Tokyo's new Era. A gasp moved from Setsuna's lips and she thought about what it was Serenity was going to do and gentle touched her Queen's arm.

"Serenity, this is not safe magic to be using," said Setsuna only for Serenity to shake her head, her long silver hair swaying with her movements.

"It is for them, a way of repayment for their services" said Serenity as she read over the spell. Walking towards the platform, Serenity pulled the crystal from her chest and spoke the words softly as a bright light moved about the room. Was this it? Had she done it? A smile spread across her lips and she knew this was the best gift she could have ever given her senshi.

_AN: Lyrics belong to Nick Black, along with the song called "Hollow". This is the theme for this story and I will continue and post the first chapter as well._


	2. Chapter 1

|Chapter One|

The ruler of Emerald Tower was up every morning at four o'clock on the dot to start baking from her famous pastry shop. After the usual baking was overseen by her and the doors opened at seven then Makoto would walk around the restaurant to see the satisfaction of her work. Cinnamon rolls were the best sellers and what she was known for; the sweet delight were sold all day and even back ordered. For special occasions, she would personally back her famous wedding cake to the specific design, using all the money from profit towards the city. That was how she pleased her customers the most: all the money was used towards Crystal Tokyo as a whole. Roads were kept clean, the place was kept safe, and there were zero crime rates. No one had a reason to steal, everything was cheap, and housing was free. The only thing they asked for in return was to help one another, work hard, and grow the food. Those that lived near Emerald Tower watched as the senshi themselves helped with the farming.

At ten o'clock exactly, Makoto would make her rounds of the fields and use her powers to bring the rain when things would get too damp. At noon, she would take her lunch and study for an hour before heading down to the training area and keeping on her toes. At four o'clock she would shower and make her way back down towards her pastry shop where she would help work on the dough for the next morning of baking. Finishing at eight she would finally make her way back to her chambers and sleep only to do it all again. That was how it had been for years, and the maids were so use to her habits they never once questioned why she never went on dates or why she turned all the suitors down. Many men had tried to capture the Queen of Emerald Tower, but never once had she seemed interested. To be kind enough, she would meet and drill them with questions she knew no one could answer. There was only one man that would know the answers and so she remained lonely.

On this particular morning, things seemed to be going as planned while Makoto sat down and looked over the resume's submitted for the head chef position in her kitchen. Her kitchen chef was moving to another district city where his wife was waiting for him and about to have their first child. Thanking him for his kindness, Makoto decided to set out looking for someone to fill the position but found herself getting resumes without enough qualifications for the job. She needed someone that was going to be strong, take over the kitchen, and let her go on a vacation for once. Feeling frustrated for a moment, Makoto set all the resumes down in the folder and shut it. Unsure if she wanted to take the time to train someone, she let out a sigh. A knock on her door brought her back to her senses as she looked up to see her current head chef giving her a sideways glance, his soft brown gems seemed apologetic.

"There is a man here applying for the position and has a great resume," he said, pulling his white chef hat off and relaxing for a moment while his shaggy brown locks fell above his eyes. Makoto gave a small smile and leaned forward on her crossed legs.

"Is it anyone I would approve?" she asked softly as he noticed a scowl to her mood. Giving a nod, she slowly moved to her feet and headed in the direction of the restaurant. Thankful for wearing a business suit this morning, Makoto stopped to check herself in a long mirror. The black slicks hung from her waist and fit her curves snuggly before showing off the tops of her dark green stiletto heels. Her elbow length deep green button up blouse was neatly tucked in as a black belt held her outfit in place. She hardly wore anything dressed up, but then again she always wore something that would go with a set of heels. After working in them so long, it felt wrong to not wear them. They were like another part of her especially if they belonged to boots.

Her dining room gave a comfortable feeling with the elegant white table cloths, dark cherry wood curved chairs holding plush soft pink seats. The booths held a thin layer of glass over the wood while carved into each table was a special design depicting a story of the senshi. There was only one piece to the set that was missing, that she kept in her room hanging on the wall as a reminder each morning she rose. The light boomed in as she moved from the formal dining room holding large chandeliers into the breakfast and lunch nook. Here in the middle of the room held a beautiful white fountain that the children loved to play in and at times, Makoto took the mothers by surprise by climbing in while the children. Towels were provided for the children who made the mothers happy someone was watching over them. Glass was all around her, as ivy bearing beautiful pink flowers crawled along the domed white metal atrium. This room was at a perfect temperature to keep the plants alive along with the guests happy doing a hot or cold day.

Walking across the dark green granite floor, Makoto made her way towards the usual seating where all interviews were set. A private balcony overlooking the farm lands to the right and the private gardens to the left in equal proportions. She sat there every morning to watch the sun rise while drinking her cup of coffee feeling at peace. The workers got up with her, loving their jobs and usually sending their wives and children into the palace for breakfast. Moving through the long dark green velvet curtains, Makoto felt as if the wind was knocked out of while she started at the back of the man sitting so casually overlooking the world before him. His long dark chestnut waves swayed a little in the breeze while his large frame nearly overtook the small chair. It had been a long time since someone so tall was seen walking around, especially how well built he was and defined his muscles.

Makoto felt her knees weakening, the sickness swirling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to breathe but stay as quiet as possible before he noticed her entrance. Her emeralds clouded and she quickly swallowed it all down to keep her feelings suppressed. How was it possible? How could he be sitting here in front of her…alive? The questions pounded her head as pride reaped its ugly head while she straightened herself out. This could be someone that looked like him; she shouldn't let her emotions get in the way. Putting on a mask, Makoto put some swagger to her step as she pretender to just enter.

"I apologize for the wait," she said gracefully and moved towards taking her seat. His towering form rose politely and then he took a seat after her across from the small bistro table holding an afternoon tea set. Trying not to look at him too much, Makoto leaned forward into her chair and crossed her legs casually. Picking up the resume, she felt as if she was going to be sick. The work experience he seemed to list was second in command general to King Endyiom, a lifetime of cooking skills, astronomer, and extraordinary evening waltz-er. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Watching the paper shake, Makoto felt as if she was going to be sick. Leaning onto the table for support, she felt the chair pushed back as her head was thrust between her knees.

Nephrite couldn't believe how beautiful she looked after so long ago; in his death before judgment was passed on him all he could think about was her. It was a long sleep as he wished there was someone he could speak to but found in time he just dreamed of what he would do if he ever met her. A brilliant white light had brought him back and he found himself standing before a pregnant Serenity with a fair skinned tanned woman at her side. Her long dark green hair was pulled into a simple pony tail which reminded him immediately of Makoto. Her stance was protective towards the Queen and he found his answers there along with his fellow generals. Happy to be reunited, they spent a week in secret with the Queen learning about what had happened along with heard her story of how horrible she felt to be happy and not them. His time came to visit Makoto after Serenity found that she was still searching for a head chef and found this the perfect chance.

_"She is a stubborn woman but don't let her chase you away. Makoto is kind and loving, but caught by surprise she can be gracefully rude and very hot headed."_ With the Queen's advice in tow, Nephrite made his way towards the Emerald Tower. It was like he would imagine her doing and noticed how happy the people were to live here. He was given rides towards the palace, paying them in gold only for them to thank him graciously. It was to no surprise that _his_ Makoto would set something like this up. She was very kind hearted and it showed, especially when he asked about her to the town. There was nothing but good news to hear, how she walked about with them, helped with the work, and even showed them her love towards them with food.

Feeling her hands thrust him away angrily Makoto caught herself dodging his sparkling blue eyes. She had dreamed so much to see him and had gone over it time and time again how she would greet him with warm arms. Today she just couldn't; she was taken by surprise that it threw her whole world off. Too many emotions were flooding her senses, making her sick and unstable. A year ago, she was sure she would have reacted differently but she had moved on. The piece of wood she didn't want to see on the tables in her dining room had been covered and stored in the tower where she locked her heart. He was dead, there was no reason to live in the past and decided she would start dating suitors once more in order to find a companion. This week was already booked with dates from men in neighboring kingdoms.

"Makoto…" her name rolled off his tongue sweetly, spending a mixture of pain and pleasure to her chest. He remembered. Fighting within herself and feeling her body turn cold, Makoto let the resume drop to the ground.

"How was life on Jupiter sustained in the past?" she shot out quickly, hoping it wasn't one of the girls trying to give her a scare with the new technology.

"Lightening was used from the storms to generate electricity while the people lived in domes, using the green house effect to grow all sorts of plant life," spoke Nephrite, grinning since he remembered everything about her. Taking steps towards her, Makoto suddenly lifted her hand as if she wanted to repel him. This wasn't a joke, not everyone remembered Jupiter or how it was ran since there was no need back then to know of other plants. He was the only other person she knew of that she told that information to. Everything was spinning again, and she felt her knees buckle as she crumpled towards the floor. Just in time, Nephrite was able to save the woman from having a bump on her head. Letting out a long sigh, he picked her off the ground and walked into the main dining room where all eyes seemed to be on him. A hushed silence moved in the room as the lunch crowd held concern for the Queen but curious eyes at the never before seen man. "Her highness fainted…where is the medical ward?"

Following the pointed fingers down the hall and towards the palace, Nephrite moved towards the signs at the top leading him towards the medical ward where a young doctor flirted with a nurse but straightened quickly when he saw the Queen in a stranger's arms.

"Lay her on the table," said the doctor, and Nephrite listened while he looked at the sleeping beauty. Her long auburn hair swam around her giving her paled skin a perfect complexion. Brushing some of the strands from her face, Nephrite noticed what looked like a glare from the doctor. "Do you know what happened?"

"She fainted, give her time to rest and she will be fine," said Nephrite, checking her wrist to see her heart rate slowing down. The doctor seemed to look down his nose at Nephrite, having never heard or seen the man before. Was he a suitor?

"Did she hit her head?" asked the doctor, checking her neck and head gently while the nurse continued to write things down about vitals.

"No," said Nephrite, feeling frustrated that he couldn't get a silent moment to gaze upon her beauty or admire her.

"Name for the records?" asked the nurse sweetly towards Nephrite while her pen waiting anxiously.

"General Nephrite," he responded, hearing a clatter of the pen and clip board hitting the floor. Looking at the nurse, he watched a crimson blush brush across her cheeks as she looked him over for a moment and then back to the Queen.

"I've read about you in history books…how is it possible you're alive?" asked the nurse only for Nephrite to give her a soft smile.

"Queen Serenity has a very kind heart," he replied, turning back to Makoto while she slept. Serenity had too kind of a heart at times; perhaps this was all a mistake? Letting out a sigh, Nephrite decided he would not give up and would be waiting for her in the morning to open the kitchen. This would give her time to think while he got settled into the unused astronomy tower and cleaned it out.

`*`

Leaving the medical ward without asking questions or speaking to the first doctor and nurse out on the balcony, Makoto looked at the time to see she wasn't going to have time to get ready for her evening date with the Grand Marquis Viktor of the Vidia Kingdom. Would she even be able to do it? She was still shaken up and with his sudden disappearance it felt as if it was all a dream. Moving towards the front of the palace as the lights were softly lit for the evening activities, Makoto found a beautiful horse drawn carriage waiting. She frowned, never being one for a flashy entrance or need for the fine things of life since she usually walked.

"Your highness, is this perhaps a bad time?" he asked, moving from the carriage dressed in a neat classic black tie suit. He looked the same, tanned skin making her feel so pale. His blond hair was neatly styled for this occasion framing his face and making his bright blue eyes stand out. Maybe he did get too much sun? She could see the way his skin was already starting to get a hard looking texture to it.

"Just a busy day as usual, Marquis," she said, producing a fake smile. Taking his hand and moving into the carriage out of respect, Makoto let out a sigh as she relaxed to see how anxious he was already to be accepted for a date. Would this be the last? Her mind was still thinking of him, wanting to ask so many questions but also wanting to keep her distance. She didn't want to see desperate for his companionship although she had missed him so much. Finding herself at the opera house, which she hardly ever came to, Makoto found herself under dressed for the occasion since she was sure those that could get seats already had and dressed up.

The play was indeed boring, but Makoto pretended to pay attention already dreading when the intermission where eyes would be all over her. She hated that about going out into high society, since it existed in other places and seemed to bring itself here. Although there was no "Duke, Lord, etcetera" in Neo-Crystal Tokyo, it didn't stop neighboring aristocrats from coming over to visit and flash their fancy titles. Feeling a touch on her hand, brought Makoto towards the worried blue eyes of her current suitor.

"The intermission has begun, your highness," said Viktor softly as she gave a nod and then stood, looking over the private balcony as the chatter began while some moved into the lobby for refreshments. Did she want to join, she was unsure and felt her mind twist towards Nephrite. Pushing him into the back of her mind Makoto let out a long sigh.

"I apologize, my mind is elsewhere this evening," said Makoto and watched Viktor grin.

"I could tell your highness, you didn't even keep to your afternoon schedule," said Viktor, making Makoto feel like a failure for a moment. Was the town worried? Never before had she missed a day, or had word traveled quickly? "I couldn't blame you for fainting, if I had seen someone that looked like someone I knew a long time ago then I too would be on edge. What was his name? Ne-phlite? Or something rather?"

She felt something in her snap at his tone, speaking his name and the suggestions toward which this person was as if he knew him.

"You must have heard wrong," she said coldly. Viktor caught himself, watching the woman unsure if he was stepping on stones or not. By the sound of her tone, it could be a cold expression for the man's name he had spoken?

"Do you believe there could be evil among us again? I mean, if he was sighted and has returned, should the rest of the world be worried?" asked Viktor. Makoto stood suddenly, feeling her blood boil and quickly took offense.

"The Generals that you read of in history books were all good men, serving his Royal Highness King Endyiom for a lifetime of solitude. Their bodies were used to throw us off as to whom we were truly fighting, a trickery used by Beryl and Metaria. Do not slander the name of a man who has done no wrong, a man who died protecting this Earth…I bid you good evening," said Makoto, stopping her speech before she got too into it. Moving from the balcony, Makoto stormed from the building as the electricity sparked off her. Everyone stayed out of her way, affair of getting shocked and also wondering why the Queen was so angry. It rained hard that night, a storm sounding strongly as the wind blew through the town harshly causing the villagers to lock their shutters in hopes tomorrow would be a better day.

Alone, she walked the streets with her arms wrapped tightly around her. The tears still didn't fall while she tried to keep them sealed away. The cold rain pounded against her skin and she felt like she wanted to get lost in this haze forever. A carriage pulled up to the side of her and she ignored it, watching Viktor peek his head out slowly.

"Please get in, your highness," he said softly. He had been trailing her for some time, waiting for her cool off before approaching. When she didn't respond, he found himself feeling the answer course through him as a gruffness took over his voice that turned into a demand. "Get in the carriage."

Makoto felt herself snap out of her self-pitying daze, looking over at his hard face and wondered if she had him wrong all along. He seemed so air headed as if there was nothing but a kindness to his soul. But then again, she looked the same way and lost her temper quickly. Taking his hand, she sat across from him as the carriage moved slowly towards the palace.

"As long as he is around, your heart is taken," said Viktor, surprising her at how he caught on so quickly…too quickly. Had he been studying and hiding it from her? Makoto didn't have to say anything for him to know he was correct. Giving a smile, he felt the carriage come to a stop and took Makoto towards the palace doors under his umbrella.

"Thank you," she replied softly, watching him seem to have a new sparkle.

"Just because he has it, doesn't mean I won't stop trying," said Viktor, pulling Makoto into a soft kiss that let her mind spinning. Dropping the umbrella, Makoto watched Viktor slowly walk away towards the carriage. Indeed, he was a very strange man after all.

_AN: At first, I'm going to start off focusing on each senshi for a few chapters before moving towards the next. It's hard to suddenly change characters chapter to chapter and have to re-read to get the character refreshed in your mind…at least for me! : )_


	3. Chapter 2

|Chapter Two|

Nephrite knew he was going to have a bit of a competition as he saw the scene unfolded while he gazed out his window late at night to see the man kissing Makoto. He was very jealous, and knew if it ever came down to a duel he would win hands down. Peering out over the tower balcony, he noticed she wasn't up to move into the bakery and was surprised to see the head chef let himself in after waiting ten minutes. Deciding to help since it looked like the other workers wouldn't be on their way for a while; Nephrite bounded down the stairs and entered the large kitchen. Mack wasn't too much of a friendly man and he could tell he almost laughed at the resume Nephrite had submitted. Moving into the neatly polished and cleaned kitchen updated to perfection, Nephrite looked for the cook.

"You haven't been hired yet, I suggest you wait until I'm given the word about you," said Mack, eying Nephrite suspiciously. He already couldn't believe that this man had caused her to faint and made sure to look his name up in the history books. There was too much information to take in at once and from the sound of it, his story stuck straight as to who he really way. The nurse had come down to verify what she learned about him from the small moment they shared.

"You don't want a free worker?" asked Nephrite and seemed to get to the man at that. In silence they worked, and Nephrite copied what he did with the dough with ease as they baked. The fresh smell of cinnamon rolls tickled his nose and he knew in that moment that Makoto truly was showing her love. The next person entered the kitchen excited to frost and started getting the rolls ready and packaged for the customers. The waves hit as it felt like they couldn't keep up with the requests this morning. To Mack's surprise, Nephrite almost surpassed him with making the mixture of dough for more rolls and kept his area clean. That was something Makoto always favored, a clean kitchen and pleased customers. It was hard, but if you were good enough a great task to keep up on. Makoto was late this morning, keeping Mack wondering until he heard the buzzing from the lobby and knew she was here.

Moving into the kitchen slowly, Mack noticed Makoto trying a cinnamon roll with a wrinkle to her brow while she picked at it.

"Mack, did you alter the recipe?" she called through the kitchen, moving through in white slacks with black pinstripes, a soft pink elbow length button up shirt tucked in neatly except for a few of the top buttons undone to show the top of a laced darker pink camisole. Surprising Mack, Makoto jumped onto the empty counter space next to him and crossed her legs, showing off the dark pink heels. He had never seen her in pink, unless she was completely happy. Looking over to Nephrite, he wondered if this man had anything to do with it. "Whatever you did, it tastes great!"

"It wasn't me…it was _him_," said Mack, watching Makoto curiously turn and freeze when she saw him. His long hair had been pulled away from his face while he mixed the next batch holding a grin. Sliding from the counter, Makoto walked towards him as she looked at the ingredients on his station while he continued baking. He was working fast and more was coming than she would perhaps need which meant she would be sending them home with some tonight. Makoto looked over her shoulder at Mack who just shrugged and continued working quickly.

"If you want to know, you'll have to hire me," said Nephrite, watching a scowl grace over Makoto's lovely features. She did not like to be bargained with, especially when someone else had the upper hand.

"Or I could have you thrown out," said Makoto as the tension seemed to thicken, watching Nephrite grin as he leaned in towards her.

"I would love to see you try, _your highness_," he mocked, chuckling. Mack watched the Makoto relax for a moment as she leaned in towards Nephrite that seemed to leave a grin as she walked out towards the lobby but paused for a moment at the door when he called after her. "I'll meet you for lunch!"

He was happy to have a moment to spend with her, and hopefully this time she wouldn't faint.

`*`

Makoto casually lounged in her usual seat and she over looked her city once more, finding comfort to know things were fine. Today, she would have a level head and speak to Nephrite in a strictly business relationship. Still, she wanted to keep her distance and couldn't seem to wonder why while the emotions stuck hard in her chest. She had given up on him, and now that he came back into her life out of the blue was she supposed to drop everything for him? Tonight was another date with another, this time the man holding the title of 'prince' from another country. Why were so many people from other lands interested in joining here? Did they see that there was something they wanted? Sipping on her coffee slowly, she relaxed for a moment and simply closed her eyes. Sleep was something that didn't come to her often enough as she stayed up during the late hours. Slipping into a small cat nap, Makoto awoke with a jolt as if someone was staring at her to see Nephrite intently watching her with a small smile.

Her body wanted to get up and fall into his arms, never letting him go but her brain kept her in place.

"I believe we know why I am here," said Nephrite, feeling as if he was reading her mind while the question did bubble up. "More of a question how, to which I cannot answer. I remember a lot, mainly dreamed of you and all our times together. After a while, you do get used to the darkness and wait for there to finally be no more. I found myself wanting to die rather than server Beryl, whom I am unsure how she took my essence. I obeyed for a while, buying my time to try and find you but by that time it was too late. I was happy to know it was you that broke my spell, and sent me to death. I was at peace, replaying everything in my head while the darkness came closer. Serenity explained it to me well, she wanted you to be happy and the only way to do that was to bring us back. It was a hard task, sending the outer senshi to search the ruins for our heart crystals. It was hard to keep it a secret but they managed…I understand what you may be feeling but it will take time---"

"You understand nothing," she said, cutting him off in mid sentence. Serenity was a kind hearted woman, but naïve at times. She was thankful but hated the fact Serenity did something without speaking to her. All this time she would have been searching for the heart crystals and would have greeted him when he returned. Inside, she lived with all the pain while her mind continued to torment herself. Bowing her head she kept her face hidden as her feelings bubbled up. "Finally, when I thought about moving on and putting it all behind me you appear in my palace. Do you realize how much it hurts, how hard it is to wake up each morning again to know you're alive and how easily you could have been brought back so long ago? But now…I don't know how to react…so please, give me some time."

Her shoulders shuttered as she kept to her chair, turning away from him as he continued staring. He had no idea… He had been so happy to see her for one last time and was surprised she hadn't looked at it through his point. If time was what she needed, then he would more than give her time. He didn't expect her to leap into his arms right away, although he wished she would have. It was going to take longer for the scars to heal, having been reopened and now he felt bad for coming so quickly. Would she continue to date? Or would she just spend time with him? He wasn't sure but he knew for sure he needed to hold her, to comfort her and take in her smell. He didn't know how long he would have left in her presence or even if she would accept him now. Moving swiftly from the chair, he crouched next to Makoto whom kept her eyes looking away. Touching her hand softly, he still felt the electricity move through him.

"We will take things slowly and, this time, push forward with no regrets," said Nephrite. Makoto let out a long breath and nodded silently. He knew it might take a long time, but he was willing to wait for her to come around.

"You will be a guest here, not a hired hand," said Makoto suddenly and surprising him that she would think more of him. Pulling out a small note card, she handed it to him while raising her head proudly. "All meals are usually taken here on the balcony but, if you would like formal dining then that will also be arranged."

Taking the card, Nephrite couldn't help but grin. Pulling his hair from the tie, he gazed up hoping she would return the look but kept her eyes elsewhere.

"If you need clothing, feel free to change it to the palace account," said Makoto, and then rose for an afternoon walk. Leaving him behind, Nephrite couldn't but chuckle when she was out of ear shot. She was still the same proud, strong, beautiful woman he knew her to be.

`*`

Makoto couldn't help herself, picking up her phone she hoped to read Serenity to give her a piece of her mind for not getting a warning but instead reached voicemail. Letting out a long sigh, she ended up just thanking Serenity for the 'gift' as she coded it. Filing through a small stack of paper work in her office, Makoto couldn't help but be irritated by the disturbance of a knock on the door. Frowning, she looked up to see Viktor standing there holding a large bouquet of long stemmed pink roses. They were grown here, along with the name of the city surrounding the Emerald Tower but it didn't mean she liked them. Roses were a secret bond between Endyiom and Serenity, which made her feel insecure about receiving them.

"Would you by chance be free for lunch?" asked Viktor, as the irritated Makoto watched her secretary take the flowers with a frown. This meant he had ignored her and made his way towards her office without being properly introduced.

"I have an appointment," said Makoto and busied herself with the complaints from her people of the nobility entering the town recently treating them unfairly. This meant she was going to have letters sent out to the guests of a reminder of respect and if they were seen being disrespectful then they would be escorted out. Putting it in the log book for her secretary to do, Makoto leaned back to see Viktor still there staring at her from the guest seat. Why was he still here?

"What about after your appointment?" asked Viktor, happy that she was paying him attention only to see the scowl soften lightly.

"I have another after that, will you please set up an appointment with my secretary. I do not have time for surprise visits," said Makoto, feeling her temper start to rise while she thought more and more about it.

"But you have time to have a surprise guest?" he asked, watching that he pushed the breaking point once more to her temper.

"That surprise guest is the high commanding general to Neo-King Endyiom himself!" Her voice was loud and booming, taking him by surprise at how cold she was to him. Trying to calm herself, Makoto looked over at her dazzled secretary and put on a kind tone towards her. "Please see it that the Grand Marquis is escorted from the palace and his appointments are cancelled. I will not be seeing him again."

Viktor was about to complain when the door was shut by the secretary who looked over towards the guards.

"Please follow me," she said and escorted him away. Not only did Makoto cancel his appointment, but she also cancelled all her appoints for dates that week and leaned back in her chair. She was already back to step one and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Why was it she couldn't just swallow her pride and accept him? Deciding to do just that, Makoto made her way towards the kitchen where she was sure he was only to find it empty except for Mack training someone else to be the head chef in his stead.

"I am sorry Makoto, but he is the best qualification," said Mack only to get a smile.

"It is fine…do you by chance know where Nephrite went?" asked Makoto and watched Mack point towards the dining room. It was not in use yet, and she found herself hiding as she looked at him move around the room gazing at all the tables. What was he up to? That was when she saw the carpenter and hid behind the wall and listened intently.

"I have been in here hundreds of times but have never set the whole set shown," said the middle aged man as he eyed the tables standing next to Nephrite. The taller man nodded and watched the man overlook his work.

"I found the last piece in the astronomy tower…" said Nephrite only for the carpenter to let out a long sigh. He looked long and hard at Nephrite before taking a seat for a moment to listen. "I bet it has been very hard for her to look at it, all these years. I would have hid it myself too…do you believe you could make one more piece to take over the piece missing? I know that it would mean a lot to her highness."

The carpenter thought long and hard, looking up at Nephrite for a moment and then gave a wrinkled smile.

"Please, stop by and I will do what I can," he said.

"Thank you," said Nephrite and helped him out of the chair while he walked him towards the door. Makoto slipped away just in time for her small cell phone to ring, picking it up she saw that it was her secretary.

"Your highness, your afternoon appointment is waiting," she said. Makoto nodded and moved towards her office once more. What was it exactly the Prince Ares of Uidius wanted? She had never before heard about the country off hand but when she searched found them to be one of the strongest nations to follow behind Crystal Tokyo. Not only that, but their men were bred strong and tall. It was known for its elite training school for its own military advances and if she read correctly, it seemed they were trying to take over some of the smaller nations. But due to Crystal Tokyo stepping in, they were no match for disturbing the peace. Unsure if this was a correct diplomatic move, Makoto had agreed to meet with him for lunch in which she was sure he hoped it would be a date like all the other suitors.

Walking up the dark green and gold covered carpet, Makoto let out a long sigh as she entered through the office doors and made her way in. Giving a glance to her secretary, she could tell something wasn't right as the woman made sure to look away and keep busy. Opening the large white with dark green trim doors, she was stunned by the tall man staring out her window towards the city. His large, muscular frame casting a dark shadow across her office as she peered closer she felt as if a dark aura was drawing her near. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she closed the door gently and watched him turn. Not only was he built well, but he didn't look bad either. His bright green eyes were stunning, almost making her take a step back. Short ebony was styled in a traditional Caesar cut that also gave him a powerful demeanor, bringing out the feature of his strong square jaw and beautiful Roman nose. The irony seemed to slice over her; he was named after an ancient god and seemed to have the fitting profile and aura of power just like the Ares before him.

Shivering at the smile produced in her direction, within two steps he was already across the room. Taking her hand in a gentle manner, she felt his warm lips press and heat the surprised skin underneath. Holding her breath, she caught a smirk as he pulled up while still holding her hand at the level of her chin. A strange shiver moved through her, she felt caught in a trap like she couldn't take her eyes off him. Was this some sort of spell?

"It is a pleasure to meet with you on such short notice, your highness," his deep robust voice spoke, shocking her at how powerful it came. Slithering away towards her side of the desk, she gestured for him to have a seat as they both sat at the same time. His mass encompassed her chair, and she felt she needed to have one of a large more sustainable leverage brought in just for this visit. Producing her business smile and courtesy, Makoto crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair trying to make herself appear taller.

"It is a pleasure, what brings you to Crystal Tokyo and of all places Emerald Tower?" she asked, feeling as if there was some urgency to his visit. Whatever it was, she knew she needed to be alert at all possible motions. She had heard that the Uidius nation had strong heirs, many of them that wanted to marry into only the strongest of nations and keep the blood pure; something she frowned upon greatly.

"I did not want to bother Queen Serenity on this matter in her state and thought I would bring it to the attention of her closest of choice for business," said Ares, watching making wrinkle her brow. Minako was the next in line to handle all other business if Serenity was unable to; his story was already checking out.

"Go on," said Makoto.

"It has come to our attention that within two weeks is the five year deadline for each Tower Ruling Queen to either produce an heir or take a King. Neither has seen to be fulfilled, and with such it will be going against the treaty that all nations signed when Crystal Tokyo first rose to power. Some of the nations believe Crystal Tokyo is becoming too powerful and needs to spread itself among the other nations. If by the two weeks none of you single Queens are engaged to be wed then the Council of Nations will appoint a husband accordingly," said Ares as a wrinkle formed over Makoto's brow. How could this be possible? When Serenity signed the paper work, there had been a clause placed in there strictly for all nations not to force marriage if the rulers did not see it fit.

"Why are you bringing the news instead of a messenger from the Council?" asked Makoto, feeling her temper already begin to rise.

"I came for a proposition," he simply replied. The word spun around her as she thought of what that meant, immediately clicking; as a powerful nation that wanted to get their hands on the person that seemed to match their power. The only things she could think of were her height and the history of Jupiter made her a candidate for them. This a proposition for marriage, but how did the clause get snuck in there? And what was she going to do? Immediately, she would call for a meeting with Serenity.


End file.
